phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Hildebear's Cane
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 400 MST |stars = 10 |grind = 9 |special = Foie |ability = Boosts Foie by 30% |ATP = 220-230 |DFP = 30 |ATA = 50 |MST = 35 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 300 MST |stars = 10 |grind = 9 |special = Foie |ability = Boosts Foie by 30% |ATP = 480 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 120 |MST = 35 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "Hildebear's head was used to make this weapon. Boosts Foie. Its special attack can shoot fireballs." : — In-game description Hildebear's Cane is a rare rod-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. After completion of the Unsealed Door quest on any difficulty, this can be obtained by allowing Dr. Montague to craft Hildebear's Head into a weapon. Hildebear's Cane can only be equipped by Forces. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will cast a low level Foie attack. Additionally, simply equipping it will boost the player's Foie technique by 30%. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Hildebear's Cane has obtainable cards in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. They can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining them will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Tech Pso ep3 chaos sorcerer.png|Chaos Sorcerer|link=Chaos Sorcerer Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 gran sorcerer.png|Gran Sorcerer|link=Gran Sorcerer Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso inolis card art.jpg|Ino'lis|link=Ino'lis Pso_ep3_madam_umbrella.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Pso peko bust crop.png|Peko|link=Peko Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) TP Loss Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 huge battle fan.png|Huge Battle Fan*|link=Huge Battle Fan Pso_ep3_ma60vise.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Pso ep3 ravana.png|Ravana|link=Ravana Pso ep3 victor axe.png|Victor Axe|link=Victor Axe TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Time Bomb Pso ep3 chuchu.png|Chu Chu*|link=Chu Chu Pso ep3 dubwitch.png|Dubwitch*|link=Dubwitch Pso ep3 gamegather.png|Game Gather|link=Game Magazine (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 bears cane+.png|Hildebear's Cane+|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 nar lily.png|Nar Lily*|link=Nar Lily Pso ep3 recon+.png|Recon+|link=Recon Timed EXP Sacrifice Pso ep3 dreamcast.png|Dreamcast*|link=Dreamcast (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 EGM.png|EGM|link=Game Magazine (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 gee.png|Gee*|link=Gee Pso ep3 bears cane+.png|Hildebear's Cane+|link=Hildebear's Cane Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods